Back To Mommy
by anewkindofme
Summary: After his divorce from Haley, Nathan regresses to a toddler and Deb takes care of him. Nonsexual age play. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


_**This could be just a one-shot but if I get enough demand, I will make it a series. I know I haven't posted lately, things have just been so crazy! Rate and review please. This story takes place in season 2 after Haley leaves for tour with Chris Keller. In this story though, the annulment goes through.**_

Deb's P.O.V:

It had been nearly three months since Haley left for tour with Chris and two months since she signed the annulment papers. My baby boy has stayed in his apartment, completely H'd all of his classes which means he is not on track to graduate at all. Anytime anyone goes over, he kicks them out. I'm getting so worried which is what brought me here, standing on his doorstep with a bag of supplies. I open the door and walk in.

"Natey?" I call out. No response. I walk down the hall to his bedroom, the lights off from his lack of bill payments. I'm surprised he hasn't been evicted yet. I open the door to the bedroom and find him laying on his bed. I walk over and kneel by his bedside, lightly shaking him. He rolls over, squinting at me.

"Mom?" He whispers. His face isn't shaven and his hair is a mess. He looks like a hobo…and he smells like one. I pull off the sheets and gasp.

"Nathan Royal Scott, you haven't even left bed to go to the bathroom?" He bites down on his lip.

"It was just the past two days. They cut off my plumbing. Not that it matters." I shake my head.

"Get your ass out of bed."

"Mom," he whines.

"No, get up. Now." He sighs and sits up slowly. I take his hand and help him out of bed. He's only in his boxers. "You're coming with me."

"No Mom, I can't." I just shake my head and grab a sweatshirt off the floor. "Arms up." He reluctantly lifts up his arms and I slide it on. I wrap a towel around his waist and take his hand leading him outside. "Where are we going?"

"To home, where you belong. Mommy's gonna make everything better Natey, I promise." He just nods and we reach the car. He gets in and I put his seatbelt on. I get in and drive home. Once I get there, I help him out and lead him in. "Now Natey, until you can take care of yourself Mommy's going to help you." He just nods and I lead him upstairs. I open the door to his old room and lead him to the bathroom. I help him undress and run a bath. He gets in, not protesting at all. I wash his body, feeling like it was sixteen years ago again. I have my little boy back. When we're done, I help him out and dry him off. I lead him to the bedroom and lay him down on his bed.

"Now Nathan, since you've been wetting the bed and I don't want to have to change sheets, we're going to use the diapers we put you in back when you lived at home." Nathan used to have frequent bed wetting problems. Most nights he wore diapers and Dan made his life hell. But now Dan is long gone and my little boy doesn't have to be embarrassed. He just nods and I lift up his legs so I can wipe and powder his bottom. Once I do, I tape on the diaper and slide a new shirt over his head.

"I'm hungry Mommy," he whispers. I smile and take his hand, leading him down the stairs. I sit him at the table and grab some leftover macaroni and cheese. I heat it up in the microwave and set it down in front of him. He just sits there, his eyes staring forward. I pick up the fork and hold it up.

"Open sweetheart," I whisper. He opens his mouth a little and I put it in. I continue to feed him until it's gone. Once he's done, I get up and dig deep through the cabinets managing to find a dusty old baby bottle. If he's not going to eat on his own, we really do have to go back to square one. I give it a good rinsing and fill it up with some milk. I sit down and pat my lap, he crawls into it. I wrap my arms tightly around him and stick the bottle in his mouth.

"Natey, I think what you need is for me to take care of you until you can regain your strength. You've seemed to regress into this little boy since Haley left. I know I wasn't much of a mommy when you were growing up and Dan was such an ass. So you're going to get the childhood you deserve." He smiles a little through his bottle. "And Mommy will not let her little boy be hurt by anymore harlots." My baby boy nods his head and I stand up, shifting him in my arms and carrying him upstairs to his room. I tuck him in and hand him his old bear. I find his old pacifier in the very bottom of his drawer and stick it in his mouth.

"Goodnight my angel, Mommy loves you," I coo. He smiles through his pacifier and kicks his legs under the sheets.

Over the next few weeks, I convert Nathan's room into a nursery. I rebuild his crib so it's big enough to fit him and make sleepers, onesies and other little baby outfits to fit him. I get out his old high chair and clean all of his bottles and pacifiers. I also get a nice swing for him. He's allowed to crawl but not walk. Not that he can walk far in his booties and big fluffy diapers.

I walk into the room and find my baby boy awake in his crib, kicking his little legs. I lift him up and hold him high in the air. He giggles and kicks his legs more. "Good morning my little angel!" I exclaim laying him down onto the changing table. I discard his footie pajamas and grab a fresh diaper, taking off his old one. "Someone made a stinky!" I tickle his tummy and he squeals. I change his diaper making sure to put on lots of powder. I then grab his outfit for the day: brown overalls with snaps at the bottom and a white onesies along with brown booties and mittens. Once they're on, I tie a bonnet onto his head and kiss his cheek.

"Now is my angel hungry?" He nods excited. I carry him down and strap him into his high chair. I remove his pacifier and feed him his mashed peaches and a bottle. Once I pick him up he squirms. "You wanna try walking to Mommy again?" He nods and I put him down, holding out my arms. He slowly toddles to me, taking one step at a time. For the first time he reaches me. I smile and pick him up, spinning him around.

_**So do you guys want me to continue? Or should it just stay as this cute little one shot?**_


End file.
